Heretofore strips of elastomeric material have been initially formed on the roller die apparatus and then conveyed to a calender where the strip is finally formed between two calender rolls. This procedure required a separate calender line with a separate drive and personnel for manning the calender line. Where the final shaping has been provided by the roller die apparatus, high pressures in the extruder nozzle and in the die plate have been required which have caused deflection of the roller and made it difficult to maintain the uniformity of the component produced by the roller die apparatus. It has been proposed to combine two roller die assemblies to laminate strips extruded onto adjacent rollers by opposed extruders. This required adjustment of one of the roller die assemblies to control the nip size between the rollers. Backup rolls have also been used for minimizing the bending of pressing rollers; however, this has not been done with a roller for a roller die apparatus where the roller surface is used to partially form the extruded strip.